ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Pets the TV Series/Episodes
List of episodes from Kung Fu Pets the TV Series. Series 1 (2014-2015) #'The Secret of Kung Fu/Ice Wolf's Dango Madness': The Kung Fu Pets must learn the basics of Kung Fu from their sensei (Jackie Chan); Fire Cat thinks that Ice Wolf tried a new food called a Dango, a dumpling from Japan. It aired on November 6, 2014. Debut: All 52 Pets. #'A Meerkat and His Dandelion/Maple Salamander and the Colorful Pebbles': Dandelion Meerkat visit Dandelion Forest to find his lost dandelion; Maple Salamander finds a lot of colorful pebbles while helping the others plant a garden for a playground. It aired on November 13, 2014. Debut: Dandelion Meerkat and Maple Salamander. #'Cranberry Pie/A Thanksgiving Joke': Fire Cat and Tundra Reindeer help Cranberry Rabbit make cranberry pie for the Thankgiving feast; Pie Turkey comes up with some funny jokes doing Thanksgiving. It aired on November 20, 2014. Debut: Cranberry Rabbit and Pie Turkey. This episode is a thanksgiving special. #'The Shopping Trip'/'Clam Otter's Secret': The Pets held a secret santa; Clam Otter doesn't want to reveal his secret to anyone. It aired on Thanksgiving 2014. Debut: Shopholic Kitty. #'Sick as a Mole/Basketball Stars': Ice Mine Mole catches a cold and everyone has to take care of him; The Xiaolin Dragons takes on the Minnesota Timberwolves when Snowflake Myna and Cheerleader Canary went to one. It aired on December 4, 2014. Debut: Ice Mine Mole. In Basketball Stars, the episode was filmed in Minnesota. #'Dentist Day'/'A Crush on Snowflake Myna': Ice Blade Shark has to go to the dentist to get rid of his cavaties; Snowflake Myna finds that she has a crush on Arctic Tern. It aired on December 11, 2014. Debut: Ice Blade Shark and Arctic Tern. #'The Cat Who Stole Christmas'/Santa's Smart Helpers: Thief Green Cat steals Christmas from happening; Santa Pup helps Tundra Reindeer, Spark Buffalo, Rose Fox, Leaf Deer and Snowflake Myna deliver presents. It aired in December 18, 2014. Debut: Santa Pup, Thief Green Cat and the siblings of the pets. #'Scrambled Fireworks'/'The Dragon's Money': Torch Chicken and Firework Raccoon try to make the best cake when they enter a cake making contest; Greedy Dragon dares Blaze Tamarin not to take all of his money. It aired on January 1, 2015. Debut: Torch Chicken, Firework Raccoon, Blaze Tamarin and Greedy Dragon. #'Bad Hair Day'/'Cat Attack': The Sensai gets a bad hair day when his hair grew very long; Clam Otter befriends a kitten and finds out that it was missing it's owner. It aired on January 8, 2015. Debut: Static Sheep. # The Viking Voyage: Hammer Moose and Knife Hamster invites the pets, Sensai and Cola Bear on a voyage. It aired on January 15, 2015. Debut: Hammer Moose, Knife Hamster and Cola Bear. # The Reunion/'A Rainy Day': Wild Wolf reunites with his long lost brother; Thunder Toad stays with the pets doing a rainy day. It aired on January 29, 2015. Debut: Vine Wolf and Thunder Toad. # A Date with Lotus Lizard: Lotus Lizard visits and offers them to come along with him. It aired on February 5, 2015. Debut: Lotus Lizard and Quarterback Buffalo. # Yoga with Dugong/'The Valentine's Dance': Monk Dugong teaches everyone to do yoga; Fire Cat has a crush on Cupid Cat. It aired on February 12, 2015. Debut: Monk Dugong, Chocolate Meerkat, Bouquet Giraffe and Cupid Cat. # Chinese New Year/'Roaring Lion's Stay': The pets celebrates Chinese New Year; While Acrobat Goat head to a motel, Roaring Lion stay for a few days at the dojo. It aired on Chinese New Year 2015. Debut: Acrobat Goat and Roaring Lion. # When You Wish Upon a Moth/'Fire Cat's Sick Day': Stardust Moth helps the pets in the middle of the night; Fire Cat caught the flu and has to stay home with Sensai while the others go to a new waterpark. It aired on March 5, 2015. Debut: Stardust Moth # Rock Bowls/'Goodbye Wisdom Tooth': Fruit Boar and Rock Boar make brand new bowls after all of them broke; Dark Sabretooth is nervous about getting her wisdom tooth removed. It aired on March 12, 2015. Debut: Rock Boar. # Clover Garden/'The Three Penguins': Clover Sable gives everyone a tour of her new clover garden; Surfer Penguin and Igloo Penguin meet their new friend. It aired on March 19, 2015. Debut: Clover Sable and Leprechaun Penguin. # Love Hurts/'Sleepless Sable': Air Eagle has to patch up Noble Cobra; Clover Sable couldn't sleep in her bedroom so that she decided to sleep with Sensai. It aired on March 26, 2015. Debut: Noble Cobra. # Snake Sisters/'A Fancy Meal': Noble Cobra and Tulip Boa have a day out as sisters; Sensai takes Orchid Mantis to a fancy restaurant. It aired on April 2, 2015. Debut: Tulip Boa and Orchid Mantis. # The Amazing Flying Fish/'Honey Fever': Fire Cat tries to fly by using Cardboard wings; Ice Mine Mole falls in love with honey. It aired on April 16, 2015. Debut: Pilot Flying Fish. # Return of the Moth/'Baseball All-Stars': Stardust Moth returns from her vacation; Ace Llama plays baseball with Fire Cat, Roaring Lion, Ice Mine Mole, Clover Sable, Clam Otter, Swamp Crocodile, Aurora Peacock and Icicle Snowpard. It aired on April 23, 2015. Debut: Wushu Mandrill, Ace Llama and Slugger Gorilla. # All Hail Steel Puma/'Bulldog Brothers': Steel Puma comes to the village; Angry Bulldog and Muscle Bulldog challenge Ice Mine Mole to a wrestling match. It aired on April 30, 2015. Debut: Angry Bulldog, Muscle Bulldog and Steel Puma. There is a sneak peek at Avengers: Age of Ultron crossover with Inside Out at the end of the episode. # Paladin Warriors/'The Sadness of Hope': Paladin Equus rescues Clover Sable from a burning building; Fire Cat tries to help Dark Sabretooth stop crying. It aired on May 7, 2015. Debut: Paladin Equus. # Sushi for Two/'The Night Gala': Boatman Salmon meets his twin brother for sushi; Fire Cat and the others head to the gala for the 100th Pet Celebration. It aired on May 21, 2015. Debut: Sushi Salmon. This episode celebrates the 100th Pet. # Blueberry Hiccups/'The Sloth Challenge': Blueberry Sable gets the hiccups; Drunken Master Sloth challenges his brother and ally to an arcade contest. It aired on June 4, 2015. Debut: Blueberry Sable, Drunken Sloth and Drunken Master Sloth. # The Baby Seal/'A Haunted Story': Fire Cat takes care of a baby seal and treats him as his mother; Assassin Turtle is in fear of scary stories while camping. It aired on June 11, 2015. Debut: Baby Seal. There is a preview for Kung Fu Pets: The Movie at the end. # Chillin' with Cola Bear/'Bathtime for an Iguana': Cola Bear invites everyone to a beach party; Flower Frillzard and Fire Cat try to give Mud Iguana a bath. It aired on June 18, 2015. Debut: Mud Iguana. # A New Friend: The Sensei accepts Infinite Phoenix as a newbie student while Ice Mine Mole gets kidnapped by Dark Knight Shire. It aired on June 25, 2015. Debut: Infinite Phoenix and Dark Knight Shire. This episode takes place after the movie. # The Cool Cat's Club: Infinite Phoenix goes on her very first mission to help Black Pearl Cat and her friends build a new dojo. It aired on June 25, 2015. Debut: Black Pearl Cat, Captain Whale, Tyrant Dragon and Snowstorm Yeti. # Ninja Training in Love/'Dinosaur Mania': Assassin Turtle gets a new girlfriend; Fire Cat accidentally go back in time to the age of the dinosaurs. It aired on July 2, 2015. Debut: Kunoichi Turtle, Stubborn Triceratops, Prim Triceratops and Fury Tyrannosaurus. There is a sneak peak of Minions at the end of the episode. # Dances with Swans/'A Yeti's Snow Cone': Sensei teach Odette Swan to dance with the little kids; Snowstorm Yeti opens a snowcone stand. It aired on July 9, 2015. Debut: Odile Swan. # The Pirates of Xiaolin: Pirate Captain Parrot and her sidekick must take on Fire Cat and the vikings to a galaxy battle. It aired on July 23, 2015. Debut: Pirate Crew Pelican, Pirate Captain Parrot and Stormbuster Turtle. There is a sneak peak of Pixels at the end of the episode. This episode is 1 hour long. # The Fox Sisters/'A New Master': The Fox sisters help Stardust Moth fight a dark shadow dragon; Assassin Turtle, Kunoichi Turtle and Stormbuster Turtle finally get adopted by Dark Sorcerer Turtle. It aired on July 30, 2015. Debut: White Sorceress Fox, Dark Sorceress Fox and Dark Sorcerer Turtle. # Surfing Hero/'The Tale of Two Seals': Fire Cat's favorite surfer comes to Xiaolin for a surfing contest; Baby Seal and Rookie Seals trade places for a day. It aired on August 6, 2015. Debut: Surfing Star Doggy and Rookie Seal. # The Bear and the Hamster/'Party Alone': Giant Axe Bear takes over for Hammer Moose when he got his ankle sprained; Ice Mine Mole stays alone and plans a party with his imaginary plush friends. It aired on August 13, 2015. Debut: Giant Axe Bear. # Shadows of the Night: After learning about the mysterious creatures, Dark Sabretooth meet Slayer Lycan and Flare Ifrit. It aired on August 20, 2015. Debut: Slayer Lycan and Flare Ifrit. # A Hot Day at the Beach: A heatwave hits Xiaolin as Ice Mine Mole falls in love with Mojito Ferret (In which she was mistaken as a rare tropical parrot). It aired on August 27, 2015. Debut: Mojito Ferret. # The Bodyguard/'Coin Battle': Bodyguard Flying Squirrel babysits Mini-me Dragon while Sensei and the pets go to a movie theater; Millionaire Penguin offers a coin battle while running a flea market. It aired on September 10, 2015. Debut: Bodyguard Squirrel and Millionaire Penguin. There is a special message from the NFL at the end of this episode. # Bubbles Bubbles Everywhere/'A Sailor Knows Best': Fire Cat and Berserker Tiger meet Astrologer Octopus while kidnapping Bubble Octopus; Monk Dugong finds Sailor Pelican taking over his home. It aired on September 17, 2015. Debut: Bubble Octopus, Astrologer Octopus, Sailor Pelican and Berserker Tiger. Monk Dugong returns in this episode. Infinite Phoenix gets reverted to her baby form after she went underwater for too long. # Knight of the Moon/'Moonlight Lullaby': Moon Knight Wolf protects the kids while on a school field trip; Infinite Phoenix has trouble sleeping when Fire Cat and Air Eagle find help to help her sleep. It aired on September 24, 2015. Debut: Moon Knight Wolf and Moonlight Fairy Rabbit. There is a sneak peek of Hotel Transylvania 2 at the end of this episode. # The Book Club: Librarian Maltese runs a book club while he is a new librarian at the library. It aired on October 1, 2015. Debut: Librarian Maltese. # Trick or Treat/'The Pebble': The pets go trick or treating; Mini-me Dragon gets confused about a talking rock at the library. It aired on October 15, 2015. Debut: Clown Sheep, Hollowitch Fox, Jack-O-Lantern Frillzard, Pebble Golem, Smithy Minotaur and Guardian Cyclops. There is a preview for an upcoming episode featuring Artist Kitsune at the end of the episode. # Frankenteddy/'Rise of the Living Dead':' '''A teddy bear comes to life; Dracula Bat invites everyone to his Halloween Party. It aired on October 29, 2015. Debut: Frankenstein Teddy Bear, Dracula Bat and Xiaolin Baseball Kong. # '''Love is By Your Side': Cupid Cat returns and takes Fire Cat to a carnival while Sensai gets ready to adopt a new member of the Dojo. It aired on November 5, 2015. Debut: None. # A New Arrival: Artist Kitsune finally gets adopted and has to explore her new home. It aired on November 13, 2015. Debut: Artist Kitsune. This is the first episode to feature a pet created by a user. # The Living Scarecrow: Farm Girl Scarecrow tries to help Pie Turkey while Artist Kitsune and the girls have a spa day. It aired on November 19, 2015. Debut: Farm Girl Scarecrow. # Snow Day/'Secrets of the Goblin': Ice Mine Mole, Artist Kitsune and Fire Cat go outside and play outside in the snow; Mojito Ferret and Dark Sabretooth get invited to Moss Goblin's tea party. It aired on December 3, 2015. Debut: Winter Snowman, Stockings Mole, Snowboarding Penguin, Moss Goblin, Forest Elemental Centaurus and Nightmare Dryad. # A Kung Fu Pets Christmas: With a big raging snowstorm, Ice Queen Deer and Christmas Ent takes over Christmas. It aired on December 17, 2015. Debut: Ice Queen Deer, Dark Commander Black Cat and Christmas Ent. There is a sneak peek of Star Wars: The Force Awakens at the end of the episode. Series 2 (2016) # A Tale of Two Monkeys: Fire Cat and Artist Kitsune get teleported to their favorite cartoon called Monkey Ball Z (A parody of Dragon Ball Z). It aired on January 7, 2016. Debut: Invincible Wukong, Unbeatable Wukong and Great Rouge Armadillo. This was the first episode to have the pets in anime style plus 2D Graphics. # Dino Mania II/'A Job Well Done': Fire Cat and her friends get sent to the age of the dinosaurs again and they meet their prehistoric counterparts; Ice Mine Mole volunteers at a retirement home. It aired on January 21, 2016. Debut: Naughty Apatosaurus. # The Black Hole Rises: After Sensai accidentally opened the black hole, Taichi is reborn and was accepted after discovering that he has kung fu fighting skills. It aired on February 18, 2016. Debut: Taichi. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.